villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Jaystation
Evil Jaystation first appear in a mirror from a hotel when Jaystation wanted to do a mirror ritual to prove that his evil twin will attack him, Jay then light some candles to summon his evil self, but all go wrong when the candles went out by themself and some strange things happen like doors slamming by themselves and he was pulling by something and some evil laughter is heard he then go explore and then he sees someone who look just like him and attack him, meaning that the evil twin is real and want to hurt him. He then reappear when when he himself at 3 am like in the hotel except that that's to his house, when Jaystation make his own number the evil twin pick up and facetime him, he of course go to Jaystation house Jay was freaking out as the evil twin tried to kill him, but he fail to do so he return in his world during the morning, he reappear again when Jordan a friend of Jaystation also wanted to do the evil twin challenge at 3am, when Jordan twin says that he go to take his life, Jay call his evil twin to tell his friend to not come to the house, but its too late because both of them decide to go inJaystation house. When they show up Jay and Jordan do their best to hide, but of course Jay meet with Jordan after he get out the bathroom to find out that its two of them, the both of them tried to prove they are the real Jordan as the real Jordan says that they were under the bed, Jay didn't believe him and think he was the evil twin, but he soon realise a bit late that the doppelganger of Jordan trapped him and the video end with jay getting attack by his evil twin who seem to be successful this time , but it seem that he fail again to take over. He appear in other video such as the voodoo one where he was suppose to be kill, but was revealed that regearated, and he reappear in when Jay decide to go in the mirror world, when Jay call him to tell him if that's a way to go in the mirror world he agree with him, only when Jay finally go to the mirror world where all evil twins live, he attack Jay as he was prepare to take over him to kill him with his bat, Jay Hills save Jay and imprisoned the evil one in his closet and both of them escape before the evil Jay Hills show up. He reappear again, when Jay is with Wesley, tired to be called by him he tell Jay that he will be in his place in five minutes, when he finally get in Jay house he attack Wesley and thought he kill him before taking the video camera to go kill Jay, the real Jay arrive with the bat has he about to kill him Wesley reveal that he wa just faking his death and knock him out. They put him in the cage and wake him up he was piss and Jay wanted the people to decide his fate, because Jay say he want to open him wich he was scare. He also appear in in a video where Wesley Doppelganger was also captured, and Wes and Jay say that they will let them free and return to the mirror only if one of them win a fight, wich they monitors , the fight begin it seemed that the Evil Jay was about to win, but the evil Wesley seem to knock him out and being more smart then him and the evil Wes was the winner and return to the mirror world and his life saved, while the evil Jay still in the real world and still will have the fate of be cutted. He reappear again in the cutting video because Wesley and Jay give him the sleeping potion, and Jay cut him without awaking him, and he take his heart out and the evil Jay seem to be really dead as they take all of his other organs , but Jay feel something bite him and to his surprise Kermit just pop out from the Evil Jay , it is unknow how did he capture Kermit and how he eat him. But when Wesley was about to see what else was inside him, to the shock of Jay Wesley and the viewers the evil Jay is back to life again despite his organ being taking out, meaning that the healing potion still work since is permanent, he flee to the basement just before calling Jaystation and return to his world meaning that he will plotting revenge against Jay for what he did to him. He Reappear again in a twin telepathy challenge as some people think that him and Jay are not real twins same if they do look a like and that they might love the same thing same like same food, books (Same if in the mirror world the book title are backward), drinks and candy. Well after it he seem to be more nicer and play along , but of course when the challenge is done he has to go back in the mirror world. Personality The evil Jay look exactly like the real Jay, but he is more evil and sadistic then him, that's no humanity in him since he want to take over Jay channel to take his life and all he as, he will stop nothing to try everything so he can finally kill Jay to remplace him, of course this make him fail everytime since Jay its not going to let him take his place. Gallery CALLING OURSELVES ON FACETIME AT 3AM!! (GONE WRONG) DO NOT USE REAL LIFE VOODOO DOLL ON YOUR EVlL TWIN AT 3AM!! *MY DOPPELGANGER DlED* (GONE WRONG) DO NOT GO INTO THE MIRROR WORLD AT 3AM!! *WALKING THROUGH A MIRROR* (EVIL TWIN) CAPTURING MY EVIL TWIN AT 3AM!! (SCARY) MY EVIL TWIN VS MY FRIENDS EVIL TWIN AT 3AM!! *INSANE* (SCARY) CUTTING OPEN MY EVIL TWIN AT 3AM!! *WHAT'S INSIDE MY DOPPELGANGER* EVIL TWIN TELEPATHY 3AM CHALLENGE! (INSANE) Category:Male Villains Category:Doppelganger Category:Twin/Clone Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Demons Category:Horror Villains Category:Sadists Category:Live Action Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Revived Category:Arrogant Category:Game Changer Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Fighter Category:Weaklings Category:Insane Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Undead villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mature Category:Immortals Category:Psychopath Category:Love Stealers Category:ImJaystation Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil